tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 43 - The Happening
The Happening is a 2008 suspense film written and directed by M. Night Shyamalan, starring Mark Wahlberg and Zooey Deschanel. It is infamously known for scenes of people trying to outrun wind, a guy extolling the virtues of hot dogs, and Mark Wahlberg incredulously saying, "What? Nooooooo!" Plot Trees and wind conspire to wipe out the human race in the most cartoonishly violent manners possible. Notable Characters *Elliot Moore *Alma Moore *Julian *Jess *Mrs. Jones *Josh *Jared *Private Auster *Hot dog guy *Trees The Episode *This is the second M. Night Shyamalan movie covered by the show *It is the second Mark Wahlberg movie covered by the show, as well as the second in 2015 Scores James - Codswallop Damien - Mark Highlights *Damien and James rant about the besmirching of science *The most helpless woman ever *Julian and Alma passive aggressive at each other *Damien's favorite Randy Savage promo ever *''Groundhog Day'' *12 seconds that prove how terrible a director Shyamalan is *James imagines the conversation between the plants before they all decided to kill humans *James sings Biz Markie *Damien impersonates the crazy old woman's acting References *The Big Bossman *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *Macho Man Randy Savage *Metallica *The Beatles *Gorilla Monsoon *M. Night Shyamalan *''The Last Airbender'' *''Age of Extinction'' *Alfred Hitchcock *David Lynch *''I Know Who Killed Me'' *Roger Ebert *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Zardoz'' *''Mortal Kombat X'' *''Troll 2'' *Michael Jackson *''Up'' (Pixar movie) *The Weather Girls *''Saw (series)'' *''Birdemic'' *''The Room'' *''The Wicker Man'' *Taylor Lautner *Steve Harvey *Penn Jillette *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' *''Godzilla'' *''GTA'' *''NHL Madden'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh'' *''Pokemon'' *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Twisted Metal'' *''Demolition Derby'' *Steppenwolf *Bruce Springsteen *Bam Bam Bigelow *''Groundhog Day'' *WCW *Sting *Mean Jean *Something Awful *Liu Kang *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' *Giant Bomb *Sonic the Hedgehog *''Mad Max'' *''Highlander: The Source'' *Falco (band) *Ace of Base *''Full Metal Jacket'' *Phil Hartman *Seattle Seahawks *GWAR *''Highlander'' (series) *Patton Oswalt *William Shakespeare *''A Talking Cat'' *Depeche Mode *INXS *SNL *Jet Jaguar *Ed Wood *''Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy'' *''Rambo'' *The Doobie Brothers *Credence Clearwater Revival *Eurythmics *The Joker *''Home Alone'' *Rolling Stone *Jigsaw *Lito Mitchita *''Night of the Living Dummy'' *Dana Carvey *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''After Earth'' *Chad Denilla *''Unbreakable'' *''The Village'' *''Lady in the Water'' *''Showgirls'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *AJ Lee *Kate Beckinsale *''Super Troopers'' *Uwe Boll *''World's Finest Podcast'' *''Kingdom Come'' *''Batman Beyond'' *Superman *Wonder Woman *Batman *Bella Swan *''Highlander: The Series'' *David DeCoteau *Boys II Men *Green Day *''Highlander'' *''Xena'' *''Sharktopus'' *''Mega Shark VS. Giant Octopus'' *Mario Lopez *''Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Settlers of Cattan'' *''Dungeons and Dragons'' (film) *''Riki-Oh'' *''Twin Peaks'' *''Wayward Pines'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Elliot, Alma and Julian *Goof Troop - Elliot, Alma, Jess, Josh and Jared *SYMBOLISM!!! - Pretty much the entire movie *EXTREME CLOSE-UP - As with all M. Night Shyamalan movies, dozens of times *Notice My Directing!!! *Sudden Character Stupidity Syndrome - You could just pick a random minute out of the 90 in this movie and you'd have an example of someone doing this *Nonsensical Title - For a movie titled The Happening, there sure isn't much of anything going on *Disrespecting the Dead - Jesus Christ, too much to list *Brick Wall Ending - Nothing is ever solved, the cause of the evil plants/wind is never figured out, and it just stops without any explanation *MacGuffin Disease - The plant-toxin-caused ailment affecting all the people *Exposition fairy - Hot dog guy *High School High *Glasses Make Smart - Julian *Exposition Network - In extreme effect in this movie *Tonal Shift from Hell - People are killing themselves for no apparent reason, but Shyamalan thinks that we need to see a scene of some guy talking about the virtues of hot dogs *H.U.R.T. - The entire world gets over the death of the entire eastern United States in three months *Plot Armor - This is omnipresent throughout the middle of the movie, as there is literally no reason Elliot and Alma should be immune to the plant toxin wind. However, it comes to a head when some backwoods hermits blast two teenagers with a shotgun without warning; but Elliot and Alma (the main characters), who were right there the entire time this happened, are given to the count of three to leave. So, you kill two kids and then count to three? *Walking Pile of Sad - Alma *Eric Roberts Paycheck - John Leguizamo *Where have you been??? - Alma asks her husband why she shouldn't let Jess swing from a tree. *Movie School Pause Game - First episode to appear Ending song Before and After Previous episode: Episode 42 - Highlander: The Source Next episode: Episode 44 - Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Category:Episodes Category:Suspense films Category:2008 films Category:M. Night Shyamalan films